Kidnapped love
by VoldiesWife
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped by Voldemort, who has turned back to his 16-year-old self. Tom doesn't want to lose another horcrux so he must keep Harry safe.
1. Home is wherever I'm with you

Kidnapped Love

Pairings : Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Jr.

Rating : M

Summary : Harry Potter is kidnapped by Voldemort, who has turned back to his 16 year old self. Tom doesn't want to lose another horcrux so he must keep Harry safe.

Disclaimer : I didn't write the Harry Potter books..

A/N : Enjoy :) And comments please :) I know it doesn't go exactly as it does in the book when it comes to horcruxes.. but I hope this will work. I don't have a beta and I have a bit of a problem with placing the dots ,,,,, sorry!

**Chapter one : Home is wherever I'm with you?**

Harry woke up early only to find himself lying in the middle of the floor. He had just had the most horrible nightmare. He had been in Voldemort's mind again and he had seen awful, evil things happening. Hell, couldn't he sleep properly for once?

Harry was staying at a cheap motel near London. He had needed some time alone to try and figure out what his next move would be. He couldn't just run around destroying horcruxes. He needed a plan and not just any plan. He needed a plan that would actually work. He didn't want to get killed in the process nor did he want to let Ron and Hermione risking their lives for him anymore than they already had.

He looked out of the window into the dark sky. It was only 2.00 am. Harry shivered, it had been only a while ago when Snape had killed Dumbledore. He hated Snape so much and of course Voldemort himself. They were both heartless murderers.

How was he going to defeat Voldemort without Dumbledore's help? The last horcrux he had destroyed had been in Bellatrix's vault. It hadn't been easy. Luckily he had gotten a basilisk fang send to him from Hogwards.

The next horcrux was at Hogwards. He had seen it in his sleep. But he wasn't going to go there before he had made a smart plan.

Sometimes he envied the way muggles lived, so carefree, not having a clue about someone named Voldemort. But had he never found out that he was a wizard would he probably be friendless, still living with the Dursley's.

Now he had the most amazing friends, who had risked their lives for more than once to help Harry. Harry smiled. At least the war against Voldemort had brought some people closer to him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harry froze immediately. Who could it be? It was past midnight. Then he thought of Ron and Hermione. No way. Harry had told no one where he was.

Suddenly the door crashed open and he saw a blonde wizard pointing a wand at him. Draco Malfoy had just crashed into his motelroom.

Harry started to look for his wand put before he could even see where it was Draco was holding it.

"I'm not here to harm you, Potter. Not if you come willingly", Draco said still holding Harry's wand in his hands.

Draco was wearing dark robes and Harry to his embarrassment, was wearing only boxers. He had just been sleeping, how was he supposed to know that he'd be attacked the next second? Realizing that not having his wand anymore, he'd better obey Draco. Harry nodded.

"But for the love of god, Potter... Put some clothes on first"

Harry dressed quickly and started to follow Draco.

After a bit of walking and appareting they finally reached a big dark castle. It was quite impressive. It reminded Harry of Hogwards, only it was a bit smaller. The castle was next to a small lake. Harry wondered where they were and who lived in that big scary castle. The only thing that was for sure was that this wasn't a school. It was far too scary to be a school. There were no other houses in sight and it was quite obvious that the place was hidden by magic.

They were standing at the bars at the gate where shaped like a snake. The gate was high and the castle had high walls surrounding it at every side, it looked almost like a prison. Not that only walls would stop a wizard going in or out. Harry wondered...

Draco opened the gate, only to push Harry inside the castle's walls. Then the gate closed by itself and Draco was left on the other side.

"This is when I go away, Potter. Go into the castle. He is expecting you"

Malfoy looked almost sad when he apparated away. Harry wondered why, he had never liked Harry. Where had he left him that would be such an awful place that it would get even Malfoy to feel sorry for him?

Harry decided that there was only one way to find out, so he started walking towards the castle. The castle's surroundings were not taken care of. Grass grew long and Harry spotted several dead trees on his way to the castle. He even saw something that he could only identify as a dead large snake.

He was scared. It was very possible that these were his last moments alive.

After a lot of walking he finally reached the castle's huge front doors. Before he could open the door it swung open.

He saw the man he had most feared to see.

Voldemort was looking at him, and to Harry's big horror, smiling.

"Welcome, Harry. Welcome"

Voldemort looked different. He looked like his 16-year-old self again. Before Harry could say anything he continued to speak.

"Thanks to you, Potter, and your horcrux hunting I suddenly have started to look like I did before I had killed anyone. I guess when my soul is not split in so many parts, I somehow get my old looks and even a bit of innocence back"

"I-" Harry mumbled. Voldemort looked so odd. He was a heartless bastard in the body of a beautiful 16-year-old boy.

" I'm afraid that I can not let you run around destroying horcruxes anymore. As much as I like being like a 16-year-old again - I feel much healthier - I can not risk you eventually being able to kill me" Voldemort hissed.

Harry swallowed. Draco still had his wand, there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes. Here goes...

To his suprise Voldemort only laughed. The castle echoed from his cold hollow laugh.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Harry. As much as I would like to. You see, I can not destroy a horcrux. You were the only horcrux I never meant to made Harry. Part of me lives inside of you"

Harry just stood there quietly. It did make sense. This is why he could speak with snakes and look into Voldemort's mind. But what did this mean? If he wasn't going to kill Harry why was he there? Could't he just leave Harry alone... As if guessing what Harry was thinking about Voldemort spoke again.

"From this day forward, you are my prisoner Harry"


	2. Pretty boy is waiting there for you

Disclaimer : Still not mine..

A/N: This is my first fic ever, so review please. I know my spelling isn't perfect but I'm trying to get better at it. So what do you think... Will Harry die a virgin? ;)

**Chapter two : Pretty boy is waiting there for you**

Harry sat alone on a bed. Tom had given him a rather big room in the north tower of the castle. He was now officially kidnapped, there were no bars on his window, though. They wouldn't be necessary. Tom had made it very clear that the castle and it's area were protected so that Harry could walk freely in the castle and inside the yard's walls outside but that's it, he couldn't go any further. Tom had put spells so that Harry couldn't escape.

Harry was devastated. He would probably spend the rest of his life here, he would never even speak to anyone else than Tom. It was hard to call him Voldemort, since he looked like his young self now. And apparantly he was now less evil too. But that didn't mean he wasn't still evil. He was, just a little less.

Harry sighed. No more talking to his friends, no letters, nothing. They would probably think that Harry had died in a battle with Voldemort and then eventually move on with their lives.

There was a knock on the door. The door swung open and in came a tiny house-elf carrying a tray full of food. The elf looked like it had had cruciatus on it several times. It probably had. Harry shivered. The elf looked like it was sorry to exist at all.

The elf laid the tray on the table beside Harry's bed and left quickly, not speaking a word. Harry tasted the food, figuring it wouldn't be poisoned or anything since Tom needed him alive. It was rather good. Of course Tom would have to feed Harry if he didn't wish for his precious horcrux to die.

Not long after that Harry fell asleep.

Nagini slitheredaround on the floor and stopped in front of his owner who was in a big living room sitting in front of a fireplace.

:: He hass arrived, then?::

:: Yes. The boy is in his room::

:: Hass he made any threat to you? Do you want me to bite him just a littttle?:

: : No. He seemes to be adjusting rather well. Rest up, go hunt some rats::

:: Yesss. Call me if you need me ::

Nagini went out. Tom looked at the fire. How strange it was to have someone living with him, other than a snake, house-elf or a ghost. But he had needed to do this because the boy had to be kept safe. It was the only way Tom could live forever.

He had felt himself becoming more humanlike when Harry had destroyed those horcruxes. He couldn't have even one more horcrux being destroyed. He was the leader of all Death Eaters and he was now controlling the wizarding world. It was no time to become weaker, as he called it. It was hard enough looking like a 16-year-old boy and still make everyone be truly terrified of him. Damn that Potter.

He threw a rat's skeleton into the fire and watched it for a while and then he got up and started to walk upstairs.

He stopped behind Harry's room's door and listened. He heard snoaring. Perfect, he thought and stepped in. He smirked about the thought of the boy's stupidity. Eating and sleeping in his enemy's house. If the situation had been reversed, Tom would have not slept in days and not touched a bite he's enemy had offered him.

The Potter prat was fast asleep and wearing ridicilous yellow banana pyjamas. Probably a gift from Dumbledore, Tom sneered.

"Accio chair" Tom whispered and sat next to Harry's bed.

Tom sat and looked closely at the sleeping blackhaired boy. He had given him so much trouble! He had been nearly killed because of the boy and how many times had he tried to killed Harry.. And now there he was just sleeping peacefully. He could have killed him right now, he felt tempted to do it.. Finish the battle once and for all. But no.. After Snape had told him about Harry being a horcrux he knew that he would have to keep the boy safe and not let him run around destroying more horcruxes, which could be deadly by itself.

Tom looked at Harry's lightning scar. It looked quite impressive, a battle scar. The boy who lives... keeps on living. He thought annoyed. And now he would have to pamper the boy for the rest of his life... Look at his annoying face everyday, he couldn't stand that annoying kid. He was so full of himself, he possessed no real talent, unlike Tom did. Tom had always been extraordinary and everyone had known that someday he'd be something great, which he now was.

Grown in such unbearable poorness, he'd always known he wanted to have money and power. Now he had both. It was quite easy to get money in his position. Rich wizards had paid him huge amounts of money to not to go after them or their children, but in vain. Tom had no morality when it came to such things.

Now he had this big castle, filled with luxury only to himself. He had wanted the place to remind him of Hogwards, it was the only place he had ever felt like home.

Harry tossed in his sleep and moaned. Tom sneered. You should be having nightmares, you're being held against your will for the rest of your life and the man who killed your parents and has tried to kill you for many years is sitting right next to you.

Tired of Harry's pathetic moaning sounds Tom got up and walked out of the room.

"Nightie, nightie" he whispered and closed the door.

Harry woke up but was afraid to open his eyes. He hoped he'd just been having the worst nightmare ever about being kidnapped by Voldemort.

He opened his eyes. No such luck. There he still was, at Lord Voldemort's home. He got up and went to his own bathroom, and changed to some dark robes.

What now? He thought. Was he supposed to just stay in his room forever? No, he wanted to go outside and try to escape. Maybe he could dig a hole and dig under the walls... He knew it would never work but he had to at least try. But he needed food first.

Tom sat at the dining room all by himself. The elves had made a very spectacular breakfast this morning because of Harry. They wanted to make him feel welcome and show how sorry they were. He wondered if the boy even wanted to eat with him or was he just wasting his time sitting there waiting for him.

He could have of course locked Harry up in a dungeon and never speak with him. But he couldn't risk the boy being so unhappy that he'd try suicide. Besides it was kind of intresting to get to know that ignorant boy, in some masochistic level.

Tom was just sipping coffee when he saw Potter looking at him from the doorway. Noticing the boy's uncertainty Tom pointed him to a chair next to him.

Harry sat next to him and looked at him curiously, so suprised he was of Tom's almost kind behaviour. Realizing what Harry must have thought at that moment, Tom smirked. Leaning into every little kind act. So needy for friendship and caring. How pathetic. He shivered. Such weakness and unawareness.

Harry started to eat looking rather scared, trying not to look at Tom at all.

"I don't bite, you know" Tom smirked. Harry looked at him with a rather furious expression.

"Yeah, you don't. You just kill people with Avada Kevadra! Like you killed my parents!" He spat and stood up and rushed out of the room.

Tom sighed. Why did the prat had to go on and on about his worthless parents. His mother had been a filthy mudblood and his father had not been a great wizard either.

The boy didn't even remember them properly! For all he knew he could have hated them. Tom sighed and poored some more coffee to himself. He just wanted to have a decent conversation with the boy to decide wether or not he should lock him up in the castle's dungeons. After all his castle's ghost Bob could watch that Harry wouldn't harm himself.

But still it would be a pity if the boy would have to be kept in the dungeons. After having lived there so long alone it would be intresting to have a "roommate". Someone he could perhaps torture if he had had a bad day. Besides if Potter was kept in the dungeons, he would just be a trouble. If he would co-operate he could maybe start to do the dishes and other stuff Tom usually made the house-elves do. Harry being bigger than the house-elves he would make a better slave than those he already had. That was a very appealing idea, Harry doing the dishes and cooking him dinner.

There was a temptation to torture Harry but it had to be ignored. He aknowledged that it would only make his life more unbearable with the boy, not less. After all fighting without eventually being able to kill the other was not a thing he wanted to think twice about.

Harry finally stopped when he had reached the gates of the castle. He had been so angry, not only about sitting casually on the same table with that murderer but actually having heard him trying to make some kind of casual conversation like everything was normal and okay. It wasn't. He was locked up with the person he hated most and only kept alive by him because he was a horcrux.

Harry tried to open the gate and felt a shock. What's the use, he thought. There was no hope for him to get out of there, if Tom didn't let him out willingly and he knew that he never would.

:: I saw the boy banging at the gatess ::

Tom sat quietly for a moment shaking his head.

:. He never learns ::

Nagini rolled into to the lap of his owner and Tom petted her.

After a while Harry walked into the room where Tom was sitting still holding Nagini. Harry was filthy and exhausted. Tom laughed coldly.

"Now that you have found out that there is no way out for you I suggest you come sit with me here by the fire and we try to make life more worth living"

Harry sighed and nodded and pull out a chair.

"Tell me about yourself" Tom said and looked at Harry curiously.

"What?" Harry asked astounished.

"I mean there must be more to you than what I know.. Tell me about what you like and what you don't like for example" Tom raised an eyebrow.

" Well.. If you must know I like quidditch and what I don't like is being here with you"

Tom sighed.

"I was never into sports. I think it is a waste of time, but I find it fascinating that you do love quidditch, Harry. And I can relate to your discomfort of sitting here talking to me. I don't find it fun either. But surely you understand that the circumstances being what they are it's best if we try to stand each other, unless you'd want to spend the rest of your life in a cold dungeon"

Harry shivered. He did not want that. If he really had to spend his whole life here it was of course better to try and stand the other man, if that was ever going to be possible. He knew begging him to let him go would never work and he also knew that Tom wouldn't be so stupid that if he really wanted to kidnap Harry that there would be a chance for Harry to be able to escape. And Harry being a horcrux, he realized that Tom would never let him go so it was either dungeons or the room he had just slept in last night. What he didn't understand though was why Tom wouldn't want Harry to rot in a dungeon? Maybe he was really lonely, surely he didn't have a wife or a girlfriend to keep him company. Harry didn't either, he had never had the time to build a relationship. And now he would never get one. He would die a virgin.

"I suppose. But please could you stop going after my friends and people I care about. I reggon´ it's no use to ask you not to go after anybody or ask you to command your forces to recruit completely"

Tom laughed.

"I do not wish to harm them if they join me willingly. If they don't I can't make promises, Potter. Nor do I even want to. This reminds me that your death has already been printed in the Daily Prophet. I think your funeral will be held at your birthday, how ironic"

Harry's birthday was in 2 weeks. This would definitely be the worst one yet and in Harry's case that was much. Harry nodded. He guessed the sooner his friends thought that he was dead the better. Not knowing wether he was alive or not would be the worse thing and they would definitely had tried to look for him, all for nothing. He knew that this place was so well protected no one would ever found him. Tom wasn't stupid. Besides Tom possessed the Elder wand now, he had no doubt done extraordinary magic with it to protect the castle.

Harry nodded. They talked something in general about Harry's life and what Tom's life had been like in Hogwards and then they talked about some people they both knew and exchanged opinions about them. It was quite clear to Harry that he and Tom were a lot a like. And this version of Tom reminded him more of that boy he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets than it reminded him of Voldemort that he had seen the last time. Destroying those horcruxes had made a difference.

Hours passed and passed when they just sat there talking. It was easy to talk and they seemed to have the same sense of humour. Both of them agreed that when Snape's hair was wet he looked like a drowned rat.

Harry started to feel tired and yawned. His old enemy smiled a little and then told him to go to bed and so he walked upstairs past the snake paintings and decorations and went to his room, layed on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Tom just sat there still looking absentmindedly at the fire. He had actually had a good day with the boy. The boy was very intresting and an entertaining person. He would call him nice. He felt a shiver. He was the dark lord, he shouldn't think that someone was 'nice'. What would a quality like that matter? Loyalty mattered, but not wether someone was nice or not. He shook his head, maybe he was starting to think like a teenager. He certainly felt his teenage body's urges which he never had had in his old body. He ignored them of course. He would not sink as low that he would touch himself.. and he would never sleep with anyone.

Bringing such pleasure to another person was not a fulfilling thought for him. And to let someone see him enjoying and being weak like that... No.. Besides who would he even have sex with? He had never thought that he would like to have sex with someone. He did however find some people attractive. Harry for example was very handsome. But did he want to put his cock into Harry? The thought was disgusting. Not that he liked women either. No, he could never be attracted to a woman. They were too weak, even physicly. No, when he found somebody attractive they were always men, like Harry and that Malfoy boy. Men were his equals, women were not. And he rather wanted an equal.

:: I ssee the boy likess you ::

:: Heh, I doubt that. What makes you say this Nagini? ::

:: I am ssnake, yesss. And you two are parsselmouthss. I ssense it about the boy. He iss lonely, jusst like you::

Tom glared at Nagini. He didn't want the snake's opinion wether he was lonely or not. But Nagini was right. He was lonely, he had always been. He had never trusted anyone, and why would he? Only to be betrayed and hurt again. A painful memory came back to his mind from his childhood but he chose not to think about it now. Instead he walked upstairs and swung Harry's room's door open and took a seat.


	3. Night Moves

Disclaimer : I didn't write the Harry Potter books..

A/N: Here's chapter three.. Hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it! :D

**Chapter three : Night moves**

Harry was tossing in his sleep again and moaning, but this time it didn't annoy Tom. Tom watched curiously at Harry.

He was quite beautiful in the moonlight, messy black hair and pale skin. Tom noticed that now the boy was wearing only boxers, it being a hot night. Tom lifted his covers a little to take a better look at Harry's body. He needed to know that if it came to fistfighting sometime who would win the fight.

Harry was quite muscular and skinny. Tom looked below Harry's stomache, Harry seemed to have a big penis. Tom flushed. He wasn't supposed to be looking at that!

Just when Tom was putting Harry's covers back Harry grabbed Tom's arm in his sleep. Tom cursed silently. He was stuck, he couldn't move if he didn't want to wake up Harry.

He sat on to the bed and sighed quietly. The boy really had been a trouble ever since he had been born. He didn't dare to wake up Harry, since he would automaticly assume that Tom had came in to kill him or something like that. He didn't want to lose all the progress they had just made. This day had been quite entertaining and not at all boring.

Harry was still tossing and turning but didn't let go of the arm. Tom cursed again. He didn't even know why he always came there. It was just nice to stare at someone when they were sleeping. The truth be told, he just wanted to stare at Harry all the time. There was something fascinating about the boy who was almost his equal and he liked to looked at him because of that. The boy had survived a lot, he had to admire that. And he didn't dare to look at Harry as much as he would want to when Harry was awake, when Harry knew that he was looking.

"Ah... Draco... That feels so good...Draco... You're so bad... ah..." Harry moaned in his sleep. Tom's thoughts stopped immediately and he jumped up shocked. Harry woke up.

Harry was terrified to see Tom standing next to his bed and started to look for his wand, forgetting that he didn't have his wand with him at the castle.

"Are you in love with him?" Tom asked looking pale before Harry could say anything.

"Who" Harry asked still a little drowzy looking puzzled.

"Draco Malfoy. You were moaning his name in your sleep! So answer me do you love him!"

"Eehmn? No! He's a jerk! I just... I just have these strange dreams about him sometimes." Harry said and then flushed. He did sometimes see sexdreams about Draco. He found Draco somehow very sexy, he was an annoying arse, but still.

Tom seemed to relax a little. He had no idea why his reaction had been this intense.

"I take it you're gay, Harry?" he then asked calmly.

"Eerhm... yes..." Harry said quietly looking embarrassed, but knowing there was no use denying it anymore.

"Why didn't you tell me? You had the whole day to" Tom asked softly but still a bit pale.

"I quess I was embarrassed. And I thought that maybe you hate queer as much as you hate mudbloods"

Tom smirked.

" I do not. I'm okay with it. In fact... Never mind...Nothing" Tom shook his head to himself. Of course he was okay with it. He had sometimes thought he was gay, when he was young and could still feel something. But later he had not felt the need to show any sexuality in any form.

But when he was still at the orphanage he had felt something towards another boy. He wasn't sure if he just liked him as a friend or not but Tom had cried actual tears when the boy got adopted and he had just known that he'd never see him again. Tom had told the boy to write him from his new home, but he had never received even one letter from him.

Tom had really opened up to that boy and told everything about himself and that boy had chosen not to contact Tom when he wouldn't have to see him everyday anymore. Tom had trusted him and even enjoyed touching the other boy's hand occassionally by 'accident'.

He had waited and waited but no letter came. After that he decided not to let anyone close to him again. He didn't wish for any other friend than Nagini.

Strange, Harry reminded him of that boy a bit. Harry was though more beautiful and much funnier and it felt different when he was looking at Harry than it had had that other time. He knew having a friend required being able to trust another person and that he was not able to do, and to need a friend was a weakness in his yes.

Yet there he was now looking hopefully in those emerald green eyes as they waited for an answer why he had been there when Harry was sleeping.

"I came in 'cos I heard you moaning and I was worried" he said fastly.

Harry looked suprised but nodded and seemed to believe him. Tom sighed reliefed. The last thing he'd need right now was the other boy to find out the truth about him and his weird nightime activities. He couldn't stand living with an enemy.

Days passed and they continued to talk everyday by the fire, both petting Nagini in their laps. Tom still sneaked every night into Harry's bedroom and watched him sleep at least an hour or so.

:: He iss beatiful :: Nagini hissed at Tom when Harry had just left to his room one night. Tom smiled shyly and looked down to the floor.

:: He wantss you. I can ssee it::

Tom gasped for air.

:: I doubt he would even consider me as a friend! He's here because he doesn't have a choice! Besides I'm not intrested in him!::

:: Masster. You are becoming younger everyday:: Nagini just hissed and slithered away to chase Bob around the house. But Tom knew it was true, he had not been attending to so many meetings anymore and he had mostly send letters to his followers. One of the reasons was his young appearance which didn't scare anyone. Also he was unfortunately feeling less evil everyday and he was looking even more beautiful.

They continued these pleasant days, Tom telling Harry so much about him that he was comfortable with, without actually telling anything personal, that could be used against him. Harry on the contrary told Tom everything, about fearing Voldemort and how depressed he had been when Sirius died and absolutely everything that came in to his mind. The snake occasionally looked at Tom with a meaningful glance when Harry was opening up about something new but stayed quiet when Tom gave it warning looks.

Then a night came when Harry just looked at Tom dreamily when Tom had been walking him to his bedroom door to say goodnight after a lot of talking. Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know more about Tom. He had told him everything and he had even started to trust Tom. He knew of course that this was the dark lord, even if he didn't seem like it anymore. But it was still hurting Harry. Why didn't Tom tell him anything? Did he still despise Harry?

Tom had seemed to understand Harry and he had been very nice towards Harry in the past few days. Harry had tried to hate him but after having spend so much time with the boy he couldn't do it anymore. Tom wasn't really lord Voldemort anymore, he was just a boy.

"You are telling me nothing about you, Tom" Harry said and looked away. He had poured all his fears and secrets to him and yet he didn't know much more about Tom than he had when he was still his enemy.

"You don't know what you're asking Harry. You don't wanna get involved in..."

"I do. I really do" Harry said and grabbed Tom's arm gently. Tom stared at Harry's arm on his arm but answered.

"Fine. Follow me"

Harry followed Tom to a part of the castle he had never seen before, Tom's private chambers.

When they entered Harry held his breath and nearly fainted.

The whole room was covered with snake stuff. Snake paintings, snake decorations, even stuffed animals. But that didn't shock Harry. What shocked him were the books that were lying open on Tom's bed.

There was a book called "Death eaters" and the book had pictures of his followers and personal information about everyone and the list of people he/she had killed. The book was large and it's information was changing by itself. But this wasn't the most shocking part. What shocked him was the book lying next to the Death eaters book.

It was a book about the people Voldemort had killed. It had everyone's pictures and the date of their death and why he had killed them. The book was thick and the last name in the book was Draco Malfoy.


	4. Please forgive me

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Somebody wondered about Tom's stuffed animals.. They are Nagini's toys, not Tom's ;D Don't worry Tom is not going to turn into a good guy.. :D

And again I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes :)

**Chapter four : Please forgive me**

"Harry, wait!" Tom shouted desperately and ran after Harry who had stormed out of Tom's chambers.

"Why did you kill him, Tom? I thought you didn't kill anyone anymore! I thought that you really were changing because of the horcruxes... I thought we were... "

Tom did not say anything. What could he say? It was true, he had killed the Malfoy boy. And he didn't regret it at all so why would he lie to Harry that he was sorry when he really wasn't?

He had killed Draco because of that sexual dream Harry had had about him. It just had bothered him if Harry lusted after some guy. He had of course had in mind that he would want to keep this from Harry's radar and blame Malfoy's death on Snape or someone else Harry hated. But when Harry had looked him in the eyes so sincerely and said that he wanted to get to know Tom better he had totally forgotten about the books on his bed.

He had lost the thing closest to a friend he had ever had. He had to admit, he had been jealous. But he didn't know why. Was it normal to be jealous because of a friend?

But should he be sad if Harry didn't want to be his friend anymore? After all, he had only done what came naturally to him. Wasn't friendship about accepting the other without caring about his faults? Not that that Tom had given everything he had to the "friendship", he hadn't told Harry anything remotely important or personal.

He just didn't dare, nobody could like the real Tom. He had mostly showed Harry his false self, which he had used some many times before to get the things he needed in life. He had lied to many people and he had not shown his true emotions to anyone.

Tom decided that he wasn't going to share the reason why he had killed Draco with Harry so he just stated coldly

"You'll sleep in the dungeons from now on"

"Happy birthday, Harry" Harry said to himself and sat on the floor in the cold dungeon. He had been there for over a week and had not seen a glimpse of Tom since he had put him there.

He was still devastated about Tom killing Draco, who hadn't been his friend but he didn't wish for him to die either. He had genuinely thought that Tom had changed because of the horcruxes. He had even noticed the changing everyday, he had looked everyday more human like and more beautiful and his voice and laughter weren't so cold as they were before.

So he simply didn't understand why Tom had killed Draco. From what he understood Draco had been laying low and couldn't have done anything wrong and couldn't have annoyed Tom in any way.

One mad thought crossed his mind once. What if Tom had killed Draco because he had been jealous? He had seemed pretty mad when he had caught Harry having a dream about Draco.

But why would he be jealous of Harry? Tom had shown no intrest in Harry and didn't ever talk about anything too personal which made Harry feel bad. He didn't want to share his life with Harry.

Being jealous would definetily require some romantic intrest and a rather powerful one to get Tom to go and kill Draco because of one lousy dream. This couldn't be the reason, there had to be something else that Harry just didn't know.

If he had just bothered to explain it to Harry, then he could have started to think about wether he was able to put it aside or not. Why wasn't he willing to give any kind of a reason? He just rather put him into a dungeon, for a decade maybe. Harry didn't even know if he would ever see Tom again.

Maybe there was a reasonable explanation for Tom's actions. And even if they weren't he still wished for the boy come down there even if all they'd do was yell at each other. Even if he'd put a cruaciatus on Harry it would win this. Everything was better than this silency.

And today of all days. It was Harry's 17th birthday. He knew that because of the prophecy Tom would remember it.

He couldn't do anything but wait. He looked at the door all the time and tried to listen if he could hear footsteps. He was disappointed when he heard a sound and it was just the house-elf bringing him his usual food.

But there was still time. Tom could still come and explain or even say something on this important day. Tom knew that he wouldn't be getting any other birthday greetings from anyone.

And Harry had really thought that Tom cared for him even a little bit since he had managed to listen to all of Harry's worries and fears and didn't fall asleep.

He waited and waited.

But no one ever came.

Tom sighed. It was Harry's birthday today. Should he go ans congratulate the boy? Since the boy had been kidnapped he wouldn't have anyone congratulating him. Besides the boy was assumed dead now.

What was this? Pity, from the dark lord. No way. He didn't feel sorry for anyone, not even for himself.

And if he did go down there Harry wouldn't probably be even pleased to see him. After all he had killed the boy and Harry was probably still mad about it and asking questions he wanted never give answers to. He barely knew the answers to Harry's questions himself.

But why did he feel bad about abandoning the boy on his birthday?

He knew there was no use going down there to have an argument. Harry didn't want his company and he didn't want to force it.

A week went by after Harry's birthday. Tom decided he had to go down there, since all he ever did was think about his fight with Harry. It was just easier this way. The wizarding world should have a 'happy' leader.

Harry was sitting in the corner looking pale and skinnier than before. Tom felt awful. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Come on, Harry. I'll tell you everything" Tom found himself saying and didn't even think about it. Harry followed him, grateful for being able to leave the depressing dungeons.

Tom led him to his bedroom again. Harry followed nicely, not saying a word. Tom pointed him to a couch near a big bookshelf full of books of Dark arts. He had no clue about what he really wanted to tell Harry but he just couldn't bear even one more day of silence.

"I killed him because I was jealous", Tom then said and looked away. There was no turning back now. Harry blinked, he looked as if Tom had just said that Dumbledore had had a pink donkey.

"Why are you jealous of me? You don't even like me... Is that some kind of sick thing that you murderers do or..."

"No. I don't know. I really don't know. But I didn't like you having that dream about him. You are mine. You are my Harry, just mine. You are my prisoner."

Harry's mouth opened, so suprised he was to hear this. Thinking that he owned Harry wasn't the thing Harry would have liked to hear but it was good enough for now. He couldn't expect miracles, Tom was still Voldemort in some level. And it was not like he could choose to have another friend. Who would he be friends with? Bob, the crazy old ghost?

"That doesn't make it okay!"

"I know it doesn't. But I can't change who I am, Harry. I thought you knew who I was and wanted to even be my...friend" Tom said quietly.

"I did. I do. I did.. We had a lot of fun. But what you did just isn't acceptable.. But then again... You are the dark lord and I can't very well stop you from killing... At least you didn't kill anyone I truly cared about...this time" Harry stated.

"I'd tell you I'm sorry but I'm not"

"Okay, worst apology ever!"

"Thanks" Tom smirked and got Harry to smile too. Harry threw a Nagini's stuffed snake toy at Tom.

"You're unbeliavable you know that?"

The next day they went to the lake together. The lake was right next to the castle and Harry had seen it many times from the window and had wanted to go for a swim.

Harry had convinced Tom to come with him after a lot of persuading. Tom didn't like being wet as he had explained it.

It was a hot day and the sun was shining brightly. Harry looked at Tom who was wearing muggle clothes for once. He was so breathtakingly handsome out there in the sunlight.

"Come on, Tom. I don't want to be the only one swimming, you'll just get bored" Harry took all of his clothes off and was completely naked in front of Tom. He didn't feel embarassed. He had been working out a lot.

Tom looked curiously at Harry's body, trying to look like he wasn't looking though he was. The boy had a gorgeous body. Slim, but muscled. Nice abs, and Tom looked lower and whistled in approvement without a sound. It was really very big, not as big as his own, but still. He looked away fastly and flushed a little. What the hell was he looking at again?

"Come on, I'm taking you with me!" Harry grabbed his hand and started to pull him into the water laughing.

Tom shook his head.

"I told you, Harry. I really don't like water, besides I don't own swimming shorts so..."

"Maybe you don't need them"

Tom flushed and now it was noticable even to Harry who smiled mischiefesly.

"Come on, Tom. Don't be shy"

Tom gave up and took his clothes off and was having Harry's curious eyes on his body. Harry's eyes where wandering from Tom's neck down to his well formed sixpack and down to Tom's long and thick cock. Harry stared at it not even looking a bit embarassed.

Tom was completely red. He was very uncertain of his naked body. Why was the boy looking so greedily at him?

And before he could think of a list of options he noticed something. Harry was having an erection.

Tom took one look at this sight, shook his head angrily and grabbed a towel from the ground and ran away.


	5. While you weren't sleeping

Disclaimer : Not mine

A/N: Tom is supposed be weird because he is changing because of the horcruxes.. and I don't think that Voldemort has ever been very sane...

**Chapter five: While you weren't sleeping**

Finally Tom reached the big living room, where he and Harry had sat so many nights talking. Tom grabbed his wand and conjured himself some clothes and took a seat by the fire and looked at the fire with a glass eye.

:: Whatss wrong?::

:: It's the boy. He saw me naked and he was turned on by it!"

:: Can you blame him::

Nagini caught a glimpse of a rat and started to chase it and left the room.

Tom thought about what she had just said. To be honest, if he hadn't looked away from Harry in time he could have gotten an erection too.. Not that he was gay or anything, but it was just his damn 16-year-old boy's body's nature. He couldn't control it and neither could Harry. And Harry was really a seventeen-year-old boy and gay too.

Maybe it really hadn't meant anything. Harry had not probably thought about having his wicked way with him or anything like that. It had just happened by accident. It hadn't been like the time at the orphanage...

It hadn't been like the time when that strange man had came into his room and asked nicely about Tom and offered him a home to stay. The man had been wealthy and smart. Tom would have liked to move to live with him. But when Tom agreed to go home with him the man had changed. He started to pet Tom and then before Tom knew it he had had his cock out of his trousers and he had asked Tom to taste if he wished to have a home to go to.

This wasn't even the only time this had happened. There had been others. Luckily Tom had always been able to use accident magic so all the men had left the room with several bruises and never came back. Tom refused to be a beautiful whore. Naturally all those men who had once tried to abuse Tom were now dead by Tom's hand.

But Harry didn't want to take advantage of him. It seemed that he really cared and wanted to be Tom's friend. He had been too fast to judge Harry only based on his...well.

Still, thinking about those awful years at the orphanage brought a tear to his eye.

...

Harry put his clothes on and ran after Tom. He had been stupid, looking at Tom like that. Of course the boy had been scared. He knew Harry was gay and Harry had been eyeing him in that matter and even got aroused by it. For all he knew Tom was still a virgin and hadn't ever even seen an erection before, not on anyone else than himself.

He had just wanted the boy to relax a little and swim a little. Harry went to the only place he could think of that Tom could have went after running out on him and there he was.

Tom was sitting by the fire tears in his eyes! Tears! Harry gasped. Tom had been so disgusted by Harry that he had started to cry. There could be nothing more disgusting than something which made even the dark lord cry. Harry's confidence about his own body fell to zero immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I never meant for it to happen.. "

"It's okay, Harry. This isn't about you.. It's just.. I was just thinking about something I hadn't thought about for a very long time"

Knowing this would never go anywhere if he didnt't do this now Harry asked.

"Tom. I think you should tell me. Everything"

Tom nodded. It could actually be good to tell someone about it and Harry could't escape anywhere.

Tom started to tell Harry details about his childhood and now he was filling in the blanks he had left before. He told Harry everything, about the men who tried to abuse him and the families who didn't want to adopt him because he was a 'freak'.

He didn't exactly know why he was doing this. He was just tired keeping all this to himself. And it's not like Harry could have ran away from him if he didn't like him after these stories.

Then before they knew it was midnight. The flames were getting smaller and it was getting colder. Nagini was outside probably chasing some unfortunate mouse.

Tom looked Harry deep into his eyes, those beautiful green eyes and smiled at him. He had told everything about himself and the boy hadn't ran away. He was still bravely sitting there looking him into his eyes.

"I'm cold" Harry said his skin on goosebumps.

"I could conjure up a blanket" Tom suggested and started to reach for his wand.

"No, don't" Harry said and suddenly stood up and sat on Tom's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on Tom's shoulder.

Tom shocked at first and thought about pushing Harry away but then he had to admit that the touch felt rather good and comforting, besides he didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings right after he had opened about himself and risk Harry getting mad and using the information against him.

"Warm now?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"Never hotter" Harry replied and wrapped himself closer to Tom and placed a soft kiss on Tom's cheek. Tom flushed but he had to admit that his teenage body was enjoying this.

But this was not acceptable. Harry Potter was sitting on his lap kissing him like he was a small child who had gotten a bruise. No, he wasn't just a weak little child. He was Voldemort. He got angry at the tought that now that he had opened about him Harry obviously saw him less powerful.

"Don't forget who you're talking to" he stated coldly and pushed Harry away and went to bed.

...

Harry sighed. He had finally gotten Tom to talk about everything but had went too far by kissing him on the cheek. But it had felt good and right, until Tom had pushed him away.

He was certain now about few things. Tom definitily wasn't a monster anymore. He was just a sixteen-year-old boy, though he had all of Voldemort memories with him. But he wasn't soulless like Voldemort had been when Harry first met him. He had to go after Tom again. He wouldn't let Tom just run away everytime things got a bit difficult.

Harry finally reached Tom's chambers and went in. Tom was lying on his bed wearing black boxers. Tom looked at him furiously.

"Oh my god. This goes beyond stalking!" Tom gasped and pulled a blanket to cover his halfnaked body to prevent what happened earlier from happening again.

"I'm not stalking you. I think we both know what's going on here" Tom looked at him with wide eyes and didn't know what Harry meant.

"I like you Tom. A lot"

"Okay, you just stated the obvious" Tom said trying to sound more confident than he really was. He had had no idea that Harry liked him. Maybe Harry stanted him and thought it was nice to talk with him but liked? He assumed that Harry meant that he liked Tom as a friend.

"But Harry I'm not just some weak child! I never was"

"I don't think you're weak, Tom. I know that you are strong and powerful"

"Good"

"Maybe I could spend the night here... with you... I mean... just to sleep"

"Why? You have an own bed" Tom asked not understanding Harry's point.

"It's not the same. I mean what if I get cold again.. The water was pretty cold and... maybe I could curl up against you..."

"Stop it!"

"Make me"

Tom got up and pulled Harry to his bed and layed beside him. Maybe the boy really liked him as a friend and didn't see him weak. Besides it really didn't make a huge difference wether the boy slept here or in his own bed. Now he didn't at least have to wait for Harry to fall asleep to go watch him sleep in secret again. At least this way Harry was happy.

...

All they did was sleep. Harry tried to wrap himself around Tom but Tom kept kicking him away saying

"It'll be too hot then. I can't sleep if it's too hot"

Harry was disappointed but went to sleep anyway on the other side of the bed.

At morning Harry woke up to Tom petting him and pulling him closer to himself. Harry felt so happy. He didn't know if Tom was asleep or if he was doing this on purpose but he felt so good. Tom's touch felt incredible and the smile didn't leave Harry's face.

Now Harry had to admit it. He had fallen for Tom.

Tom wasn't really the man who had killed his parents. I mean in theory he was, but not actually. And it was not like he would ever be able to meet someone else, so he couldn't be too picky.

But how could he woo Tom? It was almost obvious that Tom liked him as a friend. But something more? Harry didn't even know if he was straight or not.

Tom was definitely asleep now again. He mumbled something in his sleep and Harry pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him and pretended to be sleeping so that Tom couldn't get mad if he were to wake up.

..

A week went by. The boys kept sleeping in the same bed, since it seemed to comfort them both and Harry demanded it. It was monday morning. Tom had left early to a Death eaters gathering and Harry had stayed in bed as usual. Tom had been leaving early now every morning. Harry asked as few questions as possible, since he really didn't want to know what they did in their meetings.

Harry got up late in the afternoon and read a book called "179 ways to make others fear you" and then took a long bath. Before he knew it was evening and there was still no sign of Tom. Harry was starting to get worried. Had there been an attack today to Hogwards or something to make Tom stay away so long? If Tom knew that he couldn't come back home at the usual time, wouldn't he have bothered to leave Harry a note about it?

Harry went downstairs to ask the elves about it. They didn't know anything either.

Harry went out. Maybe Tom had gotten back but tripped into a rock or something like that.. He searched outside but didn't found him.

Harry started to wonder if he was ever going to return. Maybe he had decided that he didn't wanna see Harry again but didn't know how to tell him about it. Tom probably had several homes around the world.

Then Harry reached the gate and just barely inside the walls he saw Tom.

He was lying on the ground unconsious and covered in blood.


	6. The safest place I know : With you

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I'm trying to make the story more Potter like in this chapter :) Tom being more like Voldemort and so on :D

**Chapter six : The safest place I know : With you**

Harry carried Tom inside the castle in hopes that the house-elves had some kind of medical training. Tom had stopped breathing.

Who could have done this to him? Had it been a dark wizard or could it have been one of Harry's former friends? Harry knew that when Tom had become younger, he had also become less powerful.

Harry sighed. This was all his fault.

Tom still had horcruxes left so it was very unlikely that he could die now, but Harry wanted him to get better soon. He had actually grown to like the boy.

And if Tom could die he couldn't still be able to leave the castle. Tom had told him that his death only would make it more sure that Harry couldn't ever get out of there and he had no reason to not to believe that.

This had to be Lucius Malfoy's doing. Tom had killed Draco and Lucius had wanted revenge. It made the most sense, but that didn't matter now. What could he do to help Tom? He wasn't a doctor and he didn't even have his wand.

"DAMN IT, ELF! DO SOMETHING!" he shouted angrily to one of the elves who was just standing there doing nothing. The elf was frightened by his anger and ran away which Harry took as a sign of giving up. The elves probably didn't have any medical training.

Then the answer came to him. He grabbed the Elder Wand from Tom's pocket and said a spell he had learned from Snape.

...

Tom leaned back on the bed and took slow breaths. He couldn't believe that Harry had just saved his life. The last thing he remember was being at the gate and then.. Nothing.

And now there he was. He had never even been attacked properly before but that Malfoy had caught him from behind.

How silly of me, to turn my back.. But he had seen a boy outside who had looked liked Harry and he had turned to look at him. Besides he couldn't have guessed that Lucius would do something like that even if he had killed his son. I'm going to kill Lucius when I get better, nobody curses me and gets away with it Tom thought furiously.

Then his thoughts got to Harry. Harry saving him meant that Harry truly cared about him, that made Tom feel really good. How could he thank Harry?

Suddenly worried looking Harry entered the room. He seemed happy to see Tom awake.

"Tom! You're awake! How are you?"

"Alive"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that there will be hell to pay for someone"

Harry nodded. He didn't want to force Tom to tell him about if he wasn't ready. He was still very weak.

"Harry.. how can I thank you for what you did.. "

"It was nothing. I just figured that you couldn't die and if I brought you to rest that you could get better and I did a little spell too"

Tom just smiled. He couldn't understand why Harry had wanted to help him... Sure they very almost friends now, but he was still keeping Harry there against his will.

"Harry I need to thank you properly. Do I have something you desire? I'm the heir of Slytherin... I shall not live being grateful to someone"

"I want to get out of here"

Tom closed his eyes. Of course. Harry wanted to leave him and never come back. But he truly hated being grateful. It was not a feeling that belonged to the dark lord. No, he still couldn't let Harry leave. He had to protect his precious horcrux... There was just no way he could let Harry out completely.

"Very well. I shall not live being grateful to anyone. We have to become even, but it's only for a day, Harry. You have to come back here after that. You can use your day in freedom as you desire."

Harry nodded. It was better than nothing.

...

Tom woke up with Harry laying next to him. Harry had wanted to stay close in case Tom would start to feel worse suddenly.

Suddenly Tom started to feel very warm. Harry was so adorable when he was sleeping. Tom smiled. The boy he had hated so much in the past had taken care of him yesterday. And Harry was just his, those arms would never take care of anyone else than Tom. Harry had done something he wouldn't believe that anyone else had done to him.

He climbed on top of Harry and started to tickle him to wake him up. Harry woke up laughing.

"Tom, stop it!"

"I will not. You don't want to miss out on your day outside the castle"

Harry smiled at him and tickled him back.

"Thanks"

Tom just smiled and nodded.

They went downstairs to eat breakfast and Tom was silent. What if Harry tried to escape? He had agreed to let him out for only a day. Why would Harry return? Surely he wouldn't. He would probably run as far as he could so that Tom would never find him. Harry went upstairs to get ready and Tom was left alone.

Harry returned in twenty minutes wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Tom just nodded and started to walk Harry towards the castle's gates in silence. Finally they reached the big gates and Harry was looking unusually happy.

"How can I know that you'll come back?"

"Tom, I promise..."

"I don't believe you. Why would you come back... No.. I can't let you go.. I just can't.. I can't lose you, Harry.. You belong to me! You are a piece of me...literally"

"Tom, you're not gonna lose me! I'll come back!"

"You're just gonna leave and try to escape and then I'll never see you again"

"How could that happen? You always managed to find me when you were trying to kill me"

Tom smirked. He didn't know why he was feeling this emotional. The attack must have caused him to be tired and a bit of sensitive. Of course Harry couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't let you leave, not without this little rock attached to you"

Tom said and attached a small rock into Harry's arm.

"Huh?"

"If you're not back here by midnight it will explode"'

"You're gonna kill me?"

"I thought that you were planning on coming back" Tom hissed.

"I was.. " Harry said and Tom gave him his wand back and waved for him to go. This argument was going nowhere. Harry had to return and there was no use fighting about it. He didn't like putting the rock into Harry but he had be sure that Harry would return.

Harry left and Tom looked at him until he started to look very small and then walked back to the castle feeling frustrated and scared.

...

An hour went by and Tom couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know what Harry was doing. The rock he had placed on Harry had also a tracking spell on it.

Tom tracked Harry to Hogsmeade. There he saw Harry sitting in a small cafe with Ron. There they were laughing and talking about something Tom couldn't hear.

The sight made him feel sick. Were Harry and Ron really just friends? Curious that they were just the two of them.. Where was that mudblooded girl Hermione? Maybe Harry and Ron had some private business together. Something they wanted to do without girls. Maybe that Weasley admired the chosen one and wanted to get a piece of him... in every way possible. Harry had probably wanted to get out of castle to make out with this Ron.

"I'm sorry, sir.. Could you tell me how can I find the..."

"AVADA KEVADRA!" Tom didn't want to be disturbed.

Tom hid behind some large bushes to see Harry and Ron better and to not to be seen by anyone.

They were still talking casually. Harry was sipping coffee. Ron leant closer and stroked Harry's arm while they were laughing at something. This did it. Tom was furious. He had to do something. Kill Ron maybe? Tom jumped up from the bushes and ran towards the couple sitting in a table in front of the cafe.

"TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Tom shouted.

People we're turning around to look what was going on and there were a lot of screams "It's him! He-who-must-not-be-named!" and people were apparating away.

Harry seemed shocked to see Tom there and Ron was pale.

"Tom, you're causing a scene! We were just talking! Why are spying on me?"

"He was touching you! You are MINE, you have a piece of MY soul, not his!"

"There was a spider on my hand!"

Tom gasped for air. There was in fact a spider on the table.

"Oh.. But still.. You keep you'r hands off my Harry or you'll wish you were never born!" Tom hissed at Ron and apparated away.

..

Tom returned back home feeling embarassed. He had been jealous for nothing and jumped into conclusions without any decent proof.

Harry wasn't good for him and Harry probably hated him now. He had made a dramatical appearance at Hogsmeade in the middle of the day. Tom smirked. At least he had frightened some people, that was always an accomplishment.

:: Nagini, I just made a fool of myself in front of Harry again. He was with that Weasley boy and I thought that he was more than a friend and I probably got Harry mad at me... again... You my friend must stay close... Harry might decide that it is better to die than to come back here ::

:: Masster. Did you tell Harry why you were sso mad to ssee him with Ron?::

::Yes. I told him that he is _my _horcrux and he has a piece of _my_ soul::

::That'ss not what I mean. You sshould have told the boy that he hass a piece of your heart ::

Tom opened his mouth but then closed it again. He didn't know what to say. Nagini looked at him shook her head in desperation and slithered away.

A sound came from the frontdoor and Tom heard footsteps going upstairs and slamming a door shut.

Harry was home.


	7. I know what I am

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Aww., things are getting slashy. Though I was a little disappointed when I found out this week that one veery handsome guy is gay. ;) If you guess/know who you know me well.. :D *Sigh* Oh well..

**Chapter seven : I know what I am**

Harry sat on a chair facing the window. Why had Tom been like that? He had promised Harry a day in freedom and then he had followed him and spyed on him. Why had Tom been so mean to Ron? Ron was just Harry's friend and Harry could never think of Ron as anything else than a friend. Was Tom really jealous again? He had been jealous of Draco, but Ron was different. There was nothing sexual with Ron...

Besides why would Tom care if he and Ron were just friends or not? It's not like Tom wanted to be more than friends with Harry. After all Harry had tried to become closer to Tom and Tom obviously didn't want that. If he did he would have allowed Harry to kiss him on the cheek. No, it had to be that Tom just wanted his horcrux to stay untouched and didn't want pieces of his soul spreading into Weasley's pants.

The door swung open. Harry turned around waiting to see Tom but to his suprise it was Nagini. Nagini slithered into the room and started to speak.

:: If Tom send you here, because he didn't want to face me himself... ::

:: He didn't. I came on my own. Tom iss a dear friend of mine. Tom hass never been happy, Harry. He wass alwayss alone and overly cautiouss. But ssince you moved in he hass been different. Not happy, but different::

:: What do mean 'different'? ::

:: It meanss that he iss a sstep away from happinessss. He could be very happy with your help::

:: My help? What can I do? I think I have done enough for that sick possessive...:::

:: You have a crussh on him, don't you? ::

Harry flushed.

:: I'd rather not discuss my feelings with a snake... And I do not! He's just a friend like I am to him::

::You sstupid human" Nagini shook her head and continued.

::It would be a pity becausse he hass a crussh on you. I have been hiss pet for many many yearss, sso take my word for it.::

Nagini said and left Harry to wonder.

...

Tom was downstairs in the hot tub not bothering to run after Harry. He was tired of running after the boy. If he was mad, then fine. They had time to discuss about it eventually.

Tom grabbed the Elder Wand and conjured a snake. The snake was for Nagini to play with. The snake slithered away to search for Nagini. Tom smiled. Nagini was a friend.

Harry knocked on the bathroom's door and stepped in and saw Tom naked in the hot tub. Tom flushed. Not again... He wasn't comfortable being naked in front of Harry knowing that Harry could get an erection again.

Tom took his wand fastly and conjured some bubbles so that Harry couldn't see his body.

Harry smiled.

"Mind if I join you"

Tom pointed Harry to sit next to him looking confident, though he was feeling a bit shy.

Harry took his clothes off and jumped into the tub.

"Why did you have to conjure these bubbles, Tom? I liked what I saw at the beach" Harry said and grinned mischiefesly.

" I.. I.. Why aren't you mad anymore? You seemed pretty upset when you ran upstairs earlier"

"Yeah.. But I was just overreacting. You were just concerned about my friendship and how it could affect you. Nothing personal"

Tom nodded, suprised to see Harry being nice again. He was supposed to be mad, but perhaps he really did understand things the way he said.

"I could wash your back, Tom. In fact... I already am" Harry said and took a piece of soap and started to rub Tom's back with it. Tom's body tense up.

"Harry what are you doing? I don't need anyone to wash my back.. This is ridicilous..." Tom mumbled but enjoyed Harry's hands on his back.

Harry was rubbing his upper back gently. Harry's hands started to travel from Tom's shoulders to his ass when he was rubbing soap on Tom. Tom flinched. Harry was touching his ass... Why was Harry touching his ass... The touch felt good, though it was too aggressive for Tom. But he couldn't get any words out of his mouth. Tom let out a soft moan and felt ashamed immedietely.

"I think my work here is done" Harry said and rose up from the hot tub and grabbed a towel.

"Goodnight Tom, I'm going to bed" Harry said and smiled at Tom who was too stunned to speak.

Tom just sat there watching as the halfnaked boy left upstairs.

..

When Harry reached his room he bursted into laughter. It had been fun. He had wanted to test Nagini's theory. He had to tease Tom a little to find out if the boy really liked him. If Nagini was right all he had to do now was wait. Tom would come after him.

Harry layed naked on the bed. He had been too exhausted to put any clothes on. Besides if he was naked it would be easier to see if Nagini was right or not.

Tom had been really cute and obviously shy too. But at least he had let Harry to touch his bare back and even his ass. Harry grinned. But did that mean anything? It was no proof that Tom had a crush on him.

There was knock on the door and Harry groaned as an acceptance for Tom to come in.

Tom looked at Harry's naked body this time more greedily than before.

"You probably came here to sleep, right? " Harry said and made room for Tom. Tom opened his mouth to speak but instead he just layed to Harry's bed as if it really had been the only reason he had came in for.

"A kiss goodnight?" Harry smirked

"Harry.. I hardly think that's a good idea..."

But Harry was already kissing him. Harry was kissing the corners of Tom's mouth and then gently placed a kiss on Tom's soft lips. Tom was moving under him while he was placing several loving kisses on Tom's mouth. Tom didn't still do anything and Harry couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

Harry started to lick Tom's lips to gain entrance into Tom's mouth. Tom however didn't open his mouth, but pushed Harry away.

"This... This was a mistake" He said and sighed. Harry's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"What do yo mean? You didn't even do anything"

"But.. I came in to... I thought I was ready to.. " Tom shook his head.

"What?"

"Kiss you" Tom said and flushed and looked away and then laughed embarrassed.

"But this is hardly the time or place"

"Why not? I obviously want it too so why should we wait?"

"No. It should be special. I haven't kiss anyone before. I think first times should be extraordinary"

Harry sighed. How long would he have to wait? Or was Tom just saying that to get an excuse not to kiss Harry.

"Come on, put some clothes on. There's somewhere I wanna take you"

Harry put some muggle clothes on and grabbed Tom's hand. Tom apparated and everything was a blur.

...

"This is the place where I did a thing that I regret now. In some ways. I wanted to bring you here since this is a special place for both of us" Tom said with his voice not louder than a whisper..

Tom had apparated them into Godrick's Hollow. It was dark outside and it was almost scary to be there. But Harry knew he had nothing to be scared about, after all he was standing there with the most powerful wizard in the world. If somebody came there now they would be probably be scared of them.

Harry looked at the place which was the only place where he had ever been truly loved. Sure he had been liked at Hogwards, but loved?

"I never regret things I have done. The things I have done make me who I am, or at least who I used to be. "

Harry nodded silently. What could he say? Of course it wasn't okay what Tom had done to his parents but that wasn't the person Tom was now. Or was it? Tom still hadn't stopped being the leader of the wizarding world.

"I know you can never forgive me for what I did... No amount of words or deeds will ever make it okay. But I truly am sorry, Harry. Can you.. consider not hating me about it for the rest of your life?"

Harry sighed. He couldn't hate Tom, he should, but he couldn't. And if he was mad at Tom what good would it do? It wouldn't bring his parents back to alive. It wouldn't help the fact that Harry was Tom's prisoner and always would be. If he wanted to have a decent life he would have to try to forgive Tom.

"Yes, I can't hate you anymore, Tom. But surely there is some reason why you brought me here?" Harry smirked and Tom smirked back.

Tom placed one hand behind Harry's back and pulled Harry in one fast and strong move closer to him. Harry's mouth opened in suprisement and he looked Tom in to his eyes curiously.

Then suddenly Tom leaned closer and stuck his tongue into Harry's already open mouth. Harry willingly let Tom's tongue in. Tom was kissing him rather passionately and aggressively and Harry was turned on by the feeling of Tom's tongue licking his tongue gently but passionately in his mouth. Their tongues licked each other eagerly and Tom was stroking Harry's hair while he was kissing him. Then the kiss became much slower and the tongue just crased Harry's tongue teasingly and Harry was feeling weak in his stomache, butterflies. Harry moaned. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good. Suddenly Tom fastened the kiss again and his tongue was massaging Harry's tongue gently but firmly. After at least 3 minutes of kissing Tom finally stopped the kiss and smirked.

"Maybe it's good that you'r mom and dad weren't alive to see that..."


	8. A damsel in distress?

Disclaimer : Voldieswife doesn't own Harry Potter

A/N: Back again with chapter 8. Hope you like it.. Dunno if things are going too fast.. But think about it.. Two young men locked up together, what can you expect? ;) About Nagini's intelligence : I figured since she is also a horcrux and a piece of Tom's soul she must be clever too...

**Chapter eight : You can't save a "damsel" if he loves his distress**

Harry looked at Tom. Was that supposed to be a good joke? Tom obviously didn't seriously have any regrets about killing his parents. Plus he seemed to think it was embarrassing to kiss Harry or to be gay in general. Which ever it was Harry didn't like it.

"HOW DARE YOU..." Harry shouted.

"Harry! I wasn't serious.. Of course I hope that your parents would have seen you passionately kissing the dark lord..." Tom smirked.

Harry chuckled. Well, he was right. Would he have wanted his parents to see that? No. Would he ever want anyone to see him kissing the dark lord? No! Harry thought about the expression on Ron's face if he ever saw Harry making out with Tom. Nobody would ever understand. How could they when Harry wasn't even sure himself why he was making out with Tom. It had felt good though.

"Let's go back home.. Nagini will get worried" Tom suggested and Harry just nodded.

...

:: You kissssed him! ::

Tom was feeding Nagini rats downstairs. Harry had gone to bed. Tom gasped.

:: How did you know? ::

:: You ssmell like him. I think you sshould go upsstairss and ssleep with him::

:: I'm going to.. I just have to plan tomorrow's Death Eater meeting first... Hey what did you mean by sleeping? ::

:: Having ssex. ::

:: Nagini! That's totally inapproriate speech from a snake... Besides... I don't want to.. Neither does he, I'm sure... ::

:: But you have been a virgin for so long masster... Perharpss you could let him touch you even with hiss...::

:: Stop it! If you continue this, I'll lock you up in a dungeon! Do you understand? ::

::Yess Masster...::

Tom shook his head. Having sex with Harry. Yeah right. He wouldn't feel comfortable with that. The kiss had felt good though, but kissing was different. It didn't require taking his clothes off or anything like that. Kissing was so innocent and beautiful. Sex was dirty and he didn't need it. He had learned to live without sex a long time ago.

...

"Can I come in?" Tom asked shyly standing in the doorway of Harry's bedroom.

"Sure.. If you don't plan telling any more hilarious jokes about who shouldn't see us kissing"

"I am not planning to do that. But since you gave me an opening I don't think that Snape should see us kissing" Tom grinned.

Harry laughed.

"That's true. He would vomit and he would also think that you are out of my league"

" Well who would be in my league if not the 'chosen one' " Tom smirked.

"Hmm. I guess Dumbledore would have been in your league.. "

"Errhm. No offence, Harry. But I'd rather be with you"

"So you _are_ with me now? Are you my _boyfriend_?"

Tom laughed.

"Can you honestly think that Voldemort would be somebody's sweet boyfriend? I answer to no one"

Harry sighed.

"I thought that the kiss meant something to you.. But obviously..."

The door swung open again.

:: SStop it you two! Harry, Tom likess you and you like him sso sstop that nonssense ::

:: Nagini, for crying out loud, get out of here! :: Tom spat and took the snake into his arms and carried it ouf the room and shut the door and sighed and shook his head.

"A meddler"

Harry rose up from the bed and hugged Tom. Tom smiled. Harry's arms around him felt heavenly good.

Before he knew it Harry's tongue was exploring his mouth again. He eagerly kissed Harry back and let his hands travel from Harry's hair to Harry's ass. He flushed and moved his hands back to Harry's hair.

Tom pulled away from Harry.

"Let's get some sleep"

...

Harry woke up to explosion sounds from downstairs. What an earth was happening in there? He put his glasses on and noticed that Tom was gone. Now there was somebody screaming downstairs. Harry ran down the stairs and saw Tom holding the Elder Wand and pointing it and there was two persons tied up to chairs by a spell.

They were Ron and Hermione.

"Tom! What are you doing?" Harry shouted at Tom suprised to see his friends there.

"They just came in here from somewhere and started to hex me!"

"Harry we were so worried - Ron told me that you had been kidnapped by Voldemort and I remembered this book I read about kidnappings and how to get past charms guarding houses..."

"I'm okay! Really.. Tom has been treating me well.. We have actually had fun lately."

Tom smirked and made a meaningful glance at Harry.

Harry flushed.

"But Ron told me that he hasn't changed that he is still a psycho - "

" What did you call me mudblood?" Tom asked furious.

"Tom, stop it! And Hermione.. It's not like I could get out of here ever.. If I did escape I would always have to look over my shoulder to wonder when Tom will find me and kidnapp me again"

Hermione nodded.

"I guess that's true.. But we just wanted to help you.."

"I know that. Thank you, Hermione. Tom could you give as a moment and release them right now!"

Tom sighed and unhexed Hermione and Ron and the chairs dissappeared. Tom left the room.

"Blimey, Harry. This place is a palace!"

"RON!" Hermione shouted.

"Would you like a cup of tea? The kitchen is right over there" Harry said and pointed to the left.

They followed him to the kitchen and Ron was looking impressed by the castle.

"So, Harry. Tell us.. Are you absolutely sure you can't leave from here? We can protect you.. You can't spend the rest of your life here! Everyone has been so worried since they heard that you have been kidnapped!" Hermione asked worried.

"Yeah.. He is Voldemort.. I'm tired of running.. I wish I could leave here, but it's just not possible. But hey now that you came here maybe you can come visit me here again!"

"Of course, Harry. But it seems awfually cruel for you to have to spend your life here" Hermione sniffed.

"I know. But trust me, Hermione. It's better this way. Don't worry about me. Just promise me that you'll come visit me often"

Both nodded.

"What about you and Ginny? I thought that you two where.. you know..."

"What about us?"

"You two were kissing and..."

Tom peeked from the doorway.

"Can't believe you told them already, Harry.." Tom smiled and came in and sat next to Harry.

Harry looked shocked.

"Told us what? " Hermione asked suspicious.

"About the kiss.. Or kisses." Tom smirked.

Harry flushed immediately.

"Tom..." Harry begun.

"What? I thought you and Ginny only kissed once!" Ron said and looked at Harry.

"Harry, what kiss is Voldemort talking about?" Hermione asked and looked suspiciously at Harry and Tom. Harry answered.

"Did you already see the snake shaped trees behind the castle? Follow me!"


End file.
